The Fire Nation Affair
by Sbell0867
Summary: Suki, after finishing her palace duties decides to visit Fire lord Zuko's quarters to make sure he isn't working himself too hard. What happens next is all play, no work. Suki/Zuko, Smut, 18.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender. Characters are OOC. Hope you all enjoy and any feedback is appreciated. Leave some reviews of any parings you'd like me to do next and if I'm interested in any I may do a story on them.**

Suki walks along the dim corridors of the fire nation palace lost in her own thoughts. She can't believe what she has been doing with Zuko over the last few months, even thinking about it brings a blush to her cheeks and a tingle in her crotch.

She didn't mean to start a massive affair with the reigning fire lord, it just sort of happened. It all started after the war finished, Sokka, Katara, Aang and Toph all left the fire nation to either go back home or to help out the other nations. But Suki decided that Zuko would need protection now that he was fire lord so she brought the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors to the fire nation to become his loyal guards.

At first Suki managed to survive each day by exploring new foods or having Zuko show her places but after a while a girl got lonely and with no Sokka around she quickly begin looking around, only looking... well at first.

She always thought Zuko was attractive and now that he was fire lord he just had an aura about him that just turned on all her buttons. She began to have countless dreams and thoughts about him until it became unbearable to contain and so it was of no surprise she ended up in his bed.

Suki once again blushes as she remembers that first night. She remembers Zuko taking control of her and bending her over his desk and just fucking her, just taking what he wanted. Ever since then they have been unable to control their lust and have developed a very kinky relationship.

Suki arrives at the fire lords suite and walks in, she sees Zuko sitting at his desk looking at some papers. She coughs to get his attention "how may your loyal servant please you tonight milord." she purrs.

The Fire Lord raises his head, looking a bit tired. "Suki. I didn't realize it was time yet." He looks out of the window, noticing the positioning of the sun. Almost setting, the sky turning a lovely fire red. "It...isn't time yet."

He sighs, putting his quill and ink down. He wasn't going to admit it, but he was thankful that Suki came by just when he was getting tired of his usual royal duties. The young ruler got to his feet, walking around the desk.

He had grown well into his role; every step he took just _exuded_ confidence, the look on his eyes enough to stop someone in their tracks. Zuko came to a stop in front of his desk, arms crossed.

"Tell me, my loyal servant. Why have you bothered me in the middle of my work?" He gently stomped his foot, a sign they used to beckon her closer. "I'm a very busy man, and the price to pay for interrupting me is steep."

Suki's pussy throbs as Zuko walks closer, his scent invading her nose makes her dizzy with lust. "Your most loyal servant just wanted to keep you company on this lone night." Suki whispers as she bends her head slightly in a submissive way.

"I also wanted to make sure that you don't stay up all night again like you did yesterday." she whispers, then breaking character she says, "I just wanted to see you...Daddy." she purrs out the last word like a cat looking for a belly rub.

It takes Zuko a second to not jump her at that, keeping the stern look on his face. God, she was just too much. Eager to please, eager to do everything, anything he asked for and more.

"You could've done that without interrupting my work. And since you've decided to overstep your boundaries, it falls to me, to make you understand your misdeeds."

He clears the desk, sweeping everything onto the floor. Zuko lifts himself up, to sit on it. "Come here, kitten." He pats his lap, taking his own turn to break character.

Suki's heart starts beating a million miles a minute as she listens to Zuko's stern words, she is about to apologise thinking that Zuko wasn't in the mood when suddenly he clears his desk and asks her to come bend over his lap. Heat instantly pools in her groin and she puts on a sultry smile. "Of course Daddy, I was wrong to disturb you, I will take any punishment you see fit to give me." she purrs.

Suki then walks over to where Zuko is sitting, her hips swaying side to side as she does. She quickly arrives at Zuko's lap and lies over it, her covered ass facing upwards.

Zuko can hardly keep up this stern face any longer. He clears his throat, partly to get her attention, but mostly to calm himself. From where she's laying, she can easily feel the Fire Lord's dick, pressing up against her.

"I'm going to spank you, once for each paper you interrupted me on. You will count out each one, and thank me for it. If you fail, we'll just have to start over again. Do I make myself understood?"

Throughout his little speech, he starts to run his hand over Suki's ass, grabbing and just feeling her through her clothes.

Suki's pussy starts to throb as she feels Zuko's massive cock pressing against her clothed pussy, she knows from experience that it is the biggest she has ever seen, even bigger than Sokka's.

"Yes Daddy, your humble pet will receive and thank you for her punishment." Suki moans out as she feels Zuko's large hand groping her fat ass.

"Good." Zuko leans over, grabbing Suki's dress by the bottom, and pulls it up and over her waist, leaving her ass exposed. If Suki was a good kitten, like she was supposed to be, she wouldn't be wearing a pair of panties.

Of course, it doesn't matter much, considering those are the next thing to go. Zuko nearly rips them off of her to get them off, but they manage to find their way down. "I see you're already anticipating this." He uses one of his fingers to stroke her pussy, from top to bottom.

"Oooooh" a loud moan escapes Suki's lips as Zuko drags a finger across her soaking pussy. "Ooh daddy please punish your little slut, I've been such a bad girl. First I interrupt your work and then I forgot to take off my panties before I entered." Suki pleas as she thrusts her ass towards Zuko's hand trying to create more friction. "Please spank my fat ass, dominant me like no one ever will, not even Sokka has spanked my ass." Suki says, to far gone in lust realise she just mentioned the boyfriend she is cheating on.

Zuko pauses, hearing Sokka's name, but after he realizes that Suki is apparently not bothered by it, he breaks out into a smile. "How can I say no?" He rears back his hand, only to bring it back down on her bare ass, an incredibly loud _CRACK!_ echoing through the room.

"Hmmmm one, thank you Daddy." Suki purrs as a large red hand print appears on her left ass cheek.

He smacks her ass again, watching it jiggle, and the harsh outline of his hand appear on it. "Better than Sokka could ever hit you, huh?"

"Ooh two. Yes Daddy, you dominate me so well, Sokka and his small penis could never compete with your raw power." Suki moans out as Zuko spanks her again, a pleasant tingling feeling starts to appear from her ass.

Zuko smiles, getting into their playing. "That's right, and you'd better not forget it, pet." His hand comes down, a light coating of fire across his palm, dispersing as soon as it makes contact, making the hit even more hot and tingly.

Suki moans out instantly as Zuko continues to spank her ass, her horny pussy starting to drip onto his pants. "Please Daddy, please touch my pussy, I want you to make it yours." she moans as she tries to rub her crotch against his leg.

Zuko holds onto her ass, preventing her from rubbing up against him. "Ah ah ah, not so fast, you little slut. If you want something, you're going to have to ask for it properly." His hand squeezes harshly, to emphasize his point.

Suki moans loudly. "Please Daddy, fuck my slutty pussy, it's all yours, my slutty pussy belongs to you and no one else, not even Sokka." suki moans out desperately.

"That's a good girl. You belong to me, not that water tribe cuck, and not anyone else." Zuko grabs her by the waist, lifting her up so she can sit in his lap. From here, she can easily feel his cock, just as hot as his fire, eager to slide itself into her. He lifts his robe, exposing himself, and leans back. "Get to work."

Suki licks her lips then eagerly shoved her mouth on Zuko's beautiful cock, moaning and groaning as she sucks on it. She slowly pushes her head further down, swirling her tongue around the head as she does.

Zuko just leans back, moaning softly as he feels his pet give herself wholly into his pleasure. It can't be comfortable, but she still does it, and that feels almost as good as the blowjob itself. "Is that the best you can do?"

Suki moans eagerly and pushes her mouth further down Zuko's cock, her nose hits Zuko's pubes as she moans and gags as his cock hits the back of her throat. "Please cum down my throat Daddy, bless your loyal pet with your superior fire nation seed. I need it so bad." Suki moans around the base of Zuko's cock as the tip of his dick stabs the back of her throat.

"That's enough pet." Zuko says as he pulls the slutty kyoshi warrior off of his hard cock, saliva and pre-cum covering her lips and dribbling down her chin as she looks up at him with an adoring gaze. "Now get on the ground, bend over spreading that delicious ass and I may decide to fuck you if I like what I hear." Zuko demands not before groping her tits and pushing her away.

Suki eagerly tears off her already ruined uniform and bends over on the ground, reaching behind her and spreads her ass cheeks, showing Zuko her soaked pussy. "Please Daddy, fuck my horny cunt with your massive fire nation cock. Full me up and make me yours in mind and body. Make me cum so hard that I will only ever be able to feel your cock in my pussy." Suki moans loudly while Zuko strokes his cock to his full length.

"As you wish." Zuko says sternly as he walks up behind Suki, palms her bubbly butt before slowly inserting his penis inside her heavenly depths, moaning as he watches her tight pussy stretch around his length.

"Oooooohhh Daddy! Finally your cock is home in my pussy. It feels sooooo good." Suki moans as the firelord begins to thrust into her. "Your cock is so fucking big and hot Daddy, it burns so good inside of me." Suki squeals as she is already on the brink of orgasm.

"You better not cum before I do pet!" Zuko demands thrusting in and out of her pussy, occasionally smacking her red ass as he pushes balls deep inside of her. "Tell me I'm better than Sokka, tell me who's the best at fucking you."

"Oooooooohhhh!' Suki lost completely in her lust breaks out of character and screams at the top of her lungs. "Ohhhhhhhhh yesssss, Zuko! You are so much better than Sokka! You two aren't even comparable, you are a god, my lover, my owner! You are the best at fucking me and will be the only person to fuck me for the rest of my life!" Suki screams. "Now please Zuko, cum in my pussy, bless my lowly earth kingdom pussy with your superior fire nation cum, fill me up to the brim!"

"If that is what you want, who am I to say no." Zuko moans out. "Here it comes!" he yells.

"OOOOOOOHHH ZUKO! It burns sooooooo gooooooood!" Suki screams as the feeling of his hot cum shooting inside her sets off her own orgasm. "Fuck, I'm cumming Zuko!" Suki moans as her pussy spasms around Zuko's twitching cock as they both ride their highs.

Once they both stop moaning Suki relaxes as Zuko's softening cock exits her and he picks her up and takes them to his bed and gently places her on the soft covers. "That was amazing as usual Zuko." Suki says breathlessly as she watches the fire lord strip off his clothes and lie down next to her, Suki eagerly scurries over and cuddles up to him, enjoying the pleasant hit he emits. "I'm glad you enjoyed it kitten." Zuko teases softly as one of his hands slides up her body and rests on her perky breasts as he slowly fondles them making Suki purr slightly.

Suki then rests her head in the crook of Zuko's neck and sighs softly, content in the knowledge that she has this beautiful man all to herself and soon, very soon, once she ends things with Sokka, the whole world will know it.

**Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoyed, again any feedback is appreciated and if this gets enough support I might do a second chapter.**


	2. Katara comes to visit

Zuko moans softly as Suki slowly bobs her head up and down his cock as his sits on his throne. The room is empty besides the two of them and Zuko has ordered Suki to sort him out. "Ooooohh glurrrrgggg, yes Zuko, Your cock is always so warm and tasty." Suki groans around the base of Zuko's cock as she deep-throats him.

"Thats right my little Kyoshi whore, suck on my big fire nation cock." Zuko demands as his hands slide around Suki's head and slightly push her mouth further into his cock, making her gag slightly. "Ohhhhh Suki, I'm gonna cum, where do you want it?" Zuko asks.

"On my face Zuko. Show everyone who I belong to!" Suki moans out.

"Then get ready slut!" Zuko groans out as suddenly he pulls his cock out of Suki's soft mouth and aims his cock at her makeup encased face.

"Here it comes!" Zuko groans as thick gooey fire nation cum shoots out of his cock and splatters all over Suki's face.

"Ooooohhh yes Zuko, spray your thick cum all over my face! It feels so warm and sticky and there's so much of it." Suki squeals out as her face is covered in the Fire Lord's sticky cum.

"Thank you for your delicious cum Zuko." Suki moans softly as she eagerly takes the tip of Zuko's cock into her mouth and slurps up all the leftover cum. "HHmmmm so tasty." she giggles out while Zuko slips his cock back into his robes and gets up off the chair and walks off, Suki following loyally behind him.

"So, any news on when Sokka is going to pay a visit?" Zuko asks his head of security as they walk out of his throne room and through the corridors, walking past a few kyoshi warriors who glance at Suki's face and giggle slightly.

"He said he can't make it till they've finished building a town hall down in the Southern Water Tribe." Suki says.

"Bummer. Oh well anything else." Zuko implores.

"Yes actually. Katara said she is coming to the Fire Nation in a few days. Apparently she really needs to speak to you." Suki says.

"Hmm ok, I wonder what she wants." Zuko thinks to himself. "Is Aang coming along?"

"Nope, just Katara." Suki replies back.

"OK then, I guess we better prepare for her arrival and make sure she feels welcome." Zuko says as the two turn the corner that leads to Zuko's quarters. "But not before I fuck your tight pussy again." Zuko suddenly exclaims as he turns around and pushes the kyoshi warrior against the wall and gropes her delicious ass as she squeals in delight.

_A Few Days Later..._

Zuko, Suki and a few other Kyoshi warrior wait patiently at the dock as the sun sets behind them. Suddenly they spot a large boat coming into port. The boat slows to a halt and the gangplank comes down and standing at the top proudly is a waving Katara, a big smile on her face. She quickly walks down to them and engulfs the squealing Suki into a hug. "Oooh Suki I haven't seen you since before you left for the Fire Nation." Katara exclaims to the girl who happily returns her hug.

"Oh La Katara, you've changed so much. These weren't nearly so big when I last saw you." Suki smirks out as she stares blatantly at Katara's large breasts which were straining against her blue shirt.

"Oh shush you." Katara groans out as a blush rises to her caramel cheeks. Katara then breaks out of the hug and turns her attention to Zuko. "Wow Zuko you've changed a lot too. I guess being Fire Lord has done wonders for you." Katara says as she appreciates Zuko's body.

"It's wonderful to see you Katara." Zuko says as he pulls the curvy water tribe woman into his arms for a hug. They hug for a bit when suddenly Zuko's eyebrows shoot up. He swears he just felt Katara's fingers brush across his crotch. 'La I'm imagining things. Katara is loyal to Aang, I probably just got a little excited, maybe I can get Suki to sort me out when we're alone.' Zuko thinks as the two separate.

"Anyway, welcome to the Fire Nation, I hope you'll enjoy your stay here Katara." Zuko says with a smile as he leads the girls back to the palace while Suki and Katara whisper amongst themselves, occasionally giggling and staring at Zuko's ass.

"Suki, you show Katara where her room is then lead her to the dining room for a private feast in her honour."

"Oh Zuko, you don't have to-."

"Nonsense Katara, what good am I as the Fire Lord but most importantly your friend if I can't have a feast in your honour." Zuko says charmingly as Katara blushes.

"Ok we'll be over soon." Katara says as Suki leads her to her room.

_In the dining room, Zuko awaits for Katara's arrival_

'whats taking them so long?' Zuko wonders to himself as he stares at the door to the dining room. Suddenly he opens it but his face falls when he sees its just Suki, Katara isn't with her. "Sorry milord, but Katara suddenly came down with something, she won't be able to attend dinner." Suki says.

"Oh that's a shame, well I guess I'll just get a guard to bring her some fo-"

"Why don't you go and check on her." Suki interrupts to the oblivious Fire Lord who gives Suki a confused look.

"Uh ok." Zuko says as he gets out of his chair and heads towards Katara's room and knocks lightly on the door. "Katara, hey are you alright? Suki said you weren't feeling to good." Zuko says as he knocks on the door which pushes it ajar. Zuko just decides to walk in. "Katara, are you al-!"

Zuko freezes, as right there on the bed is Katara lying seductively in lacy red babydoll looking up at Zuko with lust filled eyes. "Hello Zukoo." Katara purrs as she sits up. "Oh my, Katara what are you doing." Zuko exclaims, too shocked to fully understand what is going on.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm here to seduce you." Katara purrs as she slips off the bed and slowly walks towards Zuko, slightly swaying her curvy hips with each step.

"What! But I thought you were still with Aang!" Zuko whispers loudly as he slowly backs into the wall as she advances on him.

"Oh I am. But I've had enough of him and his tiny cock, he does not fulfil my desires and my wishes. I'm twenty years old for Tui and La! I'm supposed to be married and pregnant with my second child, not consoling my boyfriend because he can't keep it up in bed." Katara exclaims angrily as she gets closer to Zuko whose eyes keep switching from her piercing blue eyes to her almost visible caramel nipples.

"But why me? Surely you don't want to sleep with me." Zuko says as he winces as his back hits the wall.

"Oh yes I do. Suki has told me all about your little adventures and its awoken a deep primal urge inside me. You see during my teens I wanted to be free but now that I'm a women I just want a powerful strong man to take me and turn me into his loyal wife and treat me like the queen I am while giving my massive orgasms and healthy sons and daughters, its just what all water tribe women want and I know that you're that man." Katara whispers and then suddenly she pushes her body against Zuko, her large perky breasts pushing into Zuko as she leans up and gives Zuko a fiery kiss.

Lost in his lust, Zuko eagerly kisses her back as he quickly opens his mouth as Katara's tongue slides in to meet his, the two organs wrestling in his mouth as they both moan loudly. As the two almost run out of breath Zuko lets go of Katara's mouth and breathes heavily as a string of saliva connects their mouths. "Are you sure about this Katara? If we keep going I don't think I could stop."

"Thats good, because I don't want you to stop Zuko. Now make me your women." Katara moans out as she quickly engulfs Zuko's mouth again as the two moan passionately into each others mouths. As they kiss, Zuko brings his hands up to Katara's perky brown tits and squeezes them firmly as Katara moans her appreciation. The two slowly move across the room until Zuko's feet bump into the bottom of the bed and he loses his balance and falls backwards, Katara quickly following as she lands on top of him.

"Someone's happy to see me." Katara giggles lustfully as she squeezes Zuko's large cock. She then pulls down Zuko's pants and moans loudly as she stares at Zuko's throbbing hard cock. "Now thats what I call a cock." Katara groans out as she eagerly starts to stroke it, making Zuko groan in pleasure. "Its almost triple the size of Aang's and its so hard and warm, unlike Aang's whose cock is always soft and cold." Katara says excitedly as she lowers her face closer to it.

"WOW! And it smells amazing! Please can I suck your cock Zuko!" Katara says with puppy dog eyes.

"Fuck yes, help yourself." Zuko moans out now fully getting into it as his now believes Katara is fully into this, into him.

Katara squeals happily and quickly slurps up Zuko's cock as she begins to slide her tongue up and around the mushroom tip. "OOhhhh Zuko, your cock tastes so good!" She exclaims around his cock as she begins to push her mouth further down Zuko's cock. "Oh La Katara, your mouth is so tight and warm." Zuko groans out as he happily plays with her breasts as she sucks his cock.

"But I need you to come up here. I need to worship those tits like they were meant to be worship." Zuko groans out.

Katara whines as she slides her mouth off of Zuko's cock but squeals happily as he pulls her up to him and gives her a piercing kiss.

Suddenly Zuko rips off Katara's lace babydoll which makes her pause until Zuko says. "I'll give you ten more like it, I just need to get to your tits." Katara moans out at his words. Aang had never shown her such desperate passion, only ever calmness and disappointment.

Zuko then leans down and begins to suck fiercely on Katara's plump caramel breasts as Katara arches her back in pleasure, pushing her tits further into Zuko's mouth.

"Ohh Zuko yes! Suck on my tits, it feels so good." Katara moans as Zuko bites on her nipple gently while his left hand gropes her breast and his right hand squeezes her plump ass. "Katara, I need to fuck you right now." Zuko groans around her nipple as he lavishes it with his tongue.

"Hmmmmm, yes Zuko, fuck my fertile water tribe pussy with your hard fire nation cock. Make me forget all about Aang and his pathetic cock." Katara purrs out sultrily as she moves to get off Zuko and get ready for missionary sex, the only position she knows.

"Woah woah, where do you think you're going?" Zuko asks with a smirk. "I want you to ride my cock like the queen you are. Take all the pleasure you want while I worship your beautiful breasts, fat ass and pummel your soaked pussy." Zuko growls out as he pulls Katara back onto him and holds her up so her pussy is lined up with his cock.

Katara groans out happily then slowly lowers her wet cunt onto Zuko's hard cock, moaning loudly as it stretches her pussy like never before. "OOOooooohhhhh Zuko! Your cock is so big! It's stretching my cunt so much!" Katara squeals in bliss as Zuko's cock is now halfway inside of her.

"Oh fuck Katara, your pussy is so tight. I guess that's because Aang could never fuck you like you have always desired?" Zuko says with a smirk.

"Yesssss Zuko, you feel so good. Now fuck me. Fuck me and make me cum on your hard warm cock!" Katara yells.

"As you wish." Zuko replies and suddenly he thrusts upwards as his cock goes balls deep inside of Katara's tight cunt.

"Ooooooooohhhhh Tui and La! My pussy feels so full. It feels amazing Zuko, Suki was right your cock is amazingggg!" Katara groans out as she begins to eagerly bounce on Zuko as his cock slides in and out of her soaked pussy.

"Hmm yes, thats right Katara, cum on my cock and give yourself up to me. Become my loyal whore in private and I'll treat you like the queen you are." Zuko groans to her.

"Yes Zuko, I'll be your slutty water tribe whore, just keep fucking my slutty cunt and cum in my pussy. Make me pregnant with fire nation babies." Katara squeals, on the brink of orgasm.

"Ohhhh fuck Katara I'm cumming! Here it comes." Zuko yells as he begins to spurt into Katara's warm tight pussy.

"Oooohhhhhh yessssss, I'm cumming Zuko! I'm cumming from feeling your thick hot cum shooting into my pussy. It feels sooooo good." Katara squeals as she cums, her pussy tightly clenching onto Zuko's cock as she rides wave after wave of pleasure.

Zuko's cock stays in Katara's pussy as they both finish their orgasms, both of them breathing heavily but with big smiles on their faces. As Zuko pulls his cock out of Katara she whines softly at the empty feeling which makes Zuko smirk at her. "So, did you mean all the things you said? You want to become mine?" Zuko asks.

"I wasn't sure at first, but yes. After that I want to become yours Zuko. I'm addicted to you and your cock Zuko and I don't think I'll ever be able to give it up." Katara says as she then snuggles up to Zuko and rests, her perky tits pushing into his hard body.

But theres only one thing going through Zuko's mind. He has now fucked both Sokka's and Aang's girl and he knows he's just getting started.

**There thats the end of chapter two of the Fire Nation Affair. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it haha. Anyway give me any feedback and in girls you'd like next in a review and I'll definitely see it. Also for those that are waiting for the next chapter of Zuko and the four nations harem, I've been very busy which is why it is taking longer than expected but its about halfway written so hopefully out soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Ty Lee enters the fold

Katara moans loudly while Zuko thrusts savagely into her tight cunt. "Ooooh fuck yes Zuko, keep fucking my water tribe pussy, your cock is stretching it soo good!" Katara squeals as she happily bounces on Zuko's cock.

"Ooh Kyoshi, you two are so hot, come on big boy, cum in kataras sweet pussy so I can eat your delicious cum out of her." Suki groans out as her tongue eagerly laps at the junction of Zuko's cock and kataras pussy.

"Oooh fuck, yes, you two talking dirty is always so hot." Zuko growls out as reaches up and pinches kataras caramel nipples as she continues to bounce on his cock, groaning and squealing to her hearts content.

"Oooh Zuko I'm gonna cum, quick please fill my cunt with your hot, thick fire nation cum." Katara yells as her pussy clenches on Zuko's cock.

"FUUUUCCCK! Here it comes slut!" Zuko grunts as he feels his cock release his thick load into Kataras eager pussy.

"OOOOOHHHH FUCKKKKKK! Yes! So goooood, your cum is shooting into my pussy Zuko and, and... I'm cumming!" Katara squeals as she begins to squirt all over Zuko's cock and Suki's face, who is also squealing in delight while trying to slurp up as much of Kataras girl cum as she can.

Once the two lovers stop cumming, Zuko lifts Katara off of his cock, making her whine at the lost feeling of fullness. But luckily Suki is onto it and eagerly laps at the water tribe woman's cunt like a dehydrated madman, making Katara moan softly as Suki licks her sensitive pussy.

"Oh yes, Zuko, your cum is always so yummy and hot." Suki groans into Kataras cunt making her giggle at the feeling.

"Of course it is." Is all Zuko replies with as gets up and moves behind the bent over Suki and begins to palm and grope her bubbly ass.

"Tell me again who this ass belongs to again? Me or Sokka?" Zuko asks as he tightly spanks Suki's ass.

"Obviously you Daddy, Sokka will never touch my ass again." Suki purrs.

"Good answer bitch." Zuko grunts as he spanks her again causing Suki to moan in delight as her ass cheeks go red.

He then moves round and squeezes Kataras large caramel breasts. "Who owns theses breasts katara? Me or that small dick loser Aang."

"Oooh, you own my tits Zuko, Aang won't even be able to imagine what my tits look like because he hardly ever saw them anyway." Katara giggles while Zuko smirks back at her, lightly tugging on one of her erect nipples.

"And finally, what nation do your slutty tight pussys serve?" Zuko demands.

"Our slutty pussys happily serve the fire nation and you Zuko!" Katara and Suki eagerly moan out as Zuko just smirks proudly at his loyal whores.

A few days later...

Zuko sighs happily as he lies back peacefully in his gardens completely naked, he informed the Kyoshi warriors to not disturb him unless it was completely necessary.

"Enjoying the sun, sexy?"

Zuko peaks open an eye and smirks as he drinks in the delicious sight of a naked Suki and Katara.

"Finally, you two took so long I thought you might of blown me off." Zuko says as he sights up and grabs one of each of the girls hands and pull them towards him so Suki falls to the left of him and katara to right.

"We would do no such thing Daddy." Suki purrs as she runs her hands along Zuko's rock hard abs. "We were just sorting out a little surprise for you." Katara purrs as one of her hands slides up Zuko's leg and wraps around Zuko's quickly hardening cock and begins to stroke up and down.

"You see we have a friend who needs a little bit of your 'special help' if you know what I mean." Suki purrs as she leans forward and kisses Zuko's neck, occasionally biting the smooth skin. "She has a boyfriend but his small cock can't satisfy her, sometimes she can't even feel it. And what's worse is he even refuses to shave his ugly ass mustache." Suki rants.

"Well get on with it then, I'd hate to leave her waiting." Zuko grunts as he has an idea who they are talking about and he can't wait to make that perky slut his cock whore.

"Close your eyes." They both giggle as Zuko sighs but obeys there wish. "Pppwooosssshhh!" Suki whistles loudly and Zuko hears someone approach and stop in front of him. He then hears the sound of cloth hitting the ground.

"Okay, babe, you can open them." Katara giggles.

Zuko slowly opens his eyes and smirks widely as he drinks in the delicious sight he was expecting. Standing in front of him is a completely naked Ty Lee.

"So, you like?" Suki purrs.

"Oh yes Suki, I like what I see very much." Zuko groans out making Ty Lee blush slightly.

"We'll leave you guys to get aquatinted." Katara giggles as she gets up and drags Suki off out of the gardens.

Zuko continues to eagerly stare at the naked Ty Lee. He takes in her smooth tan skin and of course her perky round breasts which look good enough to eat.

"So Ty Lee, why are you here in front of me naked?" Zuko asks innocently.

"I'm here because I want you to fuck me Zuko. Suki has told me all about your massive cock and the harem you've been building and I want in." Ty Lee says confidently, obviously proud in her sexuality.

"That's all well and good but last time I checked you were in a relationship with another, Haru was his name I recall."

Ty Lee has the nerve to at least look a little ashamed but it doesn't last long. "Haru is sweet and all but he's just a boy, and therefore he can't satisfy my desires, and if you couldn't tell I'm quite a kinky girl." She purrs softly.

"Oh really do tell me more, about Haru and your little kinks." Zuko says as he gestures for her to continue.

"Well Haru's cock is only 2 inches and I normally don't mind smaller dicks as long as you make up for it in other ways but he refused to go down on me and he only ever wanted missionary. I just wanted him to take control but he said he didn't want to be misogynistic which is stupid because I was almost begging for it." Ty Lee breathes out in a large rant.

"Woah calm down Ty Lee, here come sit with me." Zuko says as he pulls Ty Lee towards him and pulls her down so she is sitting next to him with her legs lying over his lap. "Now why don't you tell me what you want from me?" Zuko whispers into her ear as one of his hands glides up the side of her torso and lands on one of her perky soft breasts and begins to squeeze.

Ty Lee's eyes begin to shine lustfully and she purrs softly. "I just want to be completely owned, I'm a submissive through and through and I just want a master to take control of my life. I want someone to tell me what to do, what to wear, how to act, what to eat and I want to be made into their perfect mindless bimbo." Ty Lee moans out.

Zuko's dick turns as hard as iron at Ty Lee's words and he smirks down at her. "Well you've come to the right man." He growls then attacks her lips with his making Ty Lee moan out loudly.

The two eagerly kiss and moan as Ty Lee quickly opens her mouth and begins to suck on Zuko's tongue. As the two kiss Zuko moans out. "I'll be your Master Ty Lee. I'll turn you into my slutty mindless whore. You'll never have to worry about freewill again and you'll always be satisfied." Zuko groans into her mouth.

"Oooh yes Zuko please, fuck me so hard that all I will ever think about is you and your huge cock. Ruin me and turn me into your mindless fuck puppet, Master." Ty Lee moans into his mouth as Zuko twists her perky nipples and slaps around her breasts.

"Prove that you want this, prove that you want to be my completely mindless fuck toy." Zuko demands.

"How?" Is all Ty Lee says.

"Once I'm done fucking you, walk through the streets of the capital with my cum covering your face and constantly yell out. 'I'm Zuko's slutty cum bucket.' Once you do that I'll be your master."

"Deal." Ty Lee purrs with no hesitation at all.

"Perfect." Zuko then grabs Ty Lee and holds her above his massive cock. "Are you ready for this?" Zuko asks as he rubs the tip of his cock along Ty Lee's dripping pussy.

"Yes Zuko, just please fuck me! Make me your slutty cum bucket!" Ty Lee begs.

"That's what I like to hear." Zuko grunts as he pulls Ty Lee down while quickly thrusting his cock up.

Ty Lee begins to bounce up and down on Zuko's cock reverse cowgirl style as she moans and squeals. "Oh my lord, it feels so big master, your cock is reshaping my my slutty cunt!" Ty Lee squeals happily.

"I bet Haru could never fuck you like this?" Zuko grunts as he spanks and squeezes Ty Lee's ass as she bounces.

"Fuck no, Haru's tiny dicklet could never compare to your massive fuck stick master." Ty Lee squeals out. "Fucccckk I can feel it rearranging me! Never stop fucking me Zuko!" Ty Lee yells out.

"I won't my slutty little whore, you'll become my personal slut, you'll follow me around on a leash wearing nothing but a red thong so I have easy access to your perfect tits, perky ass and tight cunt. You'll suck my cock during meetings and bounce on my cock whenever I ask." Zuko yells as he reaches up and gropes Ty Lee's tits making her moan out.

"Yes Zuko, please make me your whore! I just want to be your slutty little bitch who lives to take your cock and cum! Ooohhh fuck I'm gonna cum! Please cum in my cunt, breed my pussy and bless me with your fire nation cum!"

"Ooooh fuck here it comes!" Zuko grants out as he does a final thrust deep into Ty Lee's pussy and begins to spurt his load of hot creamy cum deep into her pussy.

"Oooooooohhhh fucccckkk Master! I'm Cumming, your cum feels so good inside my slutty pussy! I can feel it shooting inside of me!" Ty Lee squeals loudly as her pussy clenches hard around Zuko's cock.

"Fuuuucccck sex has never felt so good! I'm never going back to Haru and his tiny cock! My cunt is yours Zuko, as well as my heart and mind. I'm just your brainless slutty bimbo!" Ty Lee yells out as she rides the rest of her orgasm.

"Time for your final reward." Zuko suddenly grunts as he pulls Ty Lee off of his cock with a loud pop and places her kneeling in front of him. "Beg for my cum Ty Lee." Zuko smirks.

"Oh please Zuko cover my slutty face and tits with your superior fire nation cum! It's so warm and thick and yummy and I need it!" Ty Lee begs as her eyes sparkle happily.

"Aarrrrhhhhh, here it cums!" Zuko yells as for the second time he cums, thick hot liquid shoots out of his cock and quickly covers Ty Lee's face and tits as she squeals in delight. "Take it all slut!" Zuko yells as he finally finishes.

Zuko then looks at Ty Lee and smirks at her. "So Ty Lee what are you."

"I'm Fire lord Zuko's slutty cum bucket." Ty Lee purrs as she licks her cum covered lips in delight.


End file.
